Irresistible
by Pink-Flower
Summary: Artemis has feelings towards Juliet, but he's not the only one. Things get more difficult when Artemis Sr.'s old friend Patrick Henley and his family comes to visit to Fowl Manor, 'cause Henley's daughter has caught her eyes on Artemis...
1. The CD

A/N: This is my first and probably the last Artemis Fowl fic so please be gentle and please review. And sorry if there's spelling mistakes !!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl and the other characters on the books cause they are Eoin Colfer's property!!! *sighs*  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
''Arty?'' A female voice ask to the walkie-talkie that she was holding. There were no answer.  
  
''Artemis?'' Nothing but sighing.  
  
''ARTEMIS! Can you hear me!'' Now she was yelling.  
  
''Are you trying to make me a deaf?'' Came a cold answer and the young woman released an sigh.  
  
''Don't you dare to terrify me like that ever again.'' She said angrly.  
  
There were silence and all she could hear was Artemis's breath and some typing.  
  
''Artemis, I have given my life to your hands and that should be another way round cause I'm the bodyguard not you and I'm asking now to tell me which direction I go on here?''  
  
''Just trust me and go on the left corridor and watch out the two man guards.''  
  
''If I didin't trust you I wouldn't be here but apparently I do, is the thing behind those two man?'' She asked whispering because she was now close to the two guards.  
  
''No it isn't and it's CD not thing.'' He said calmly.  
  
''Well where it is?''  
  
''It's behind thoes doors that are behind the guards.'' Artemis responded.  
  
''Was that suppose to be a joke? Sorry I'm not laughin.''  
  
''You should know that I don't tell jokes. Anyway I switch the cameras out for one minute and I want you to go there, get the CD and get out of there in that very same minute, understud? Knok the guards on the ground when I say go, are you ready?''  
  
''I have born to be ready.'' Came confident answer.  
  
''GO!!!'' he breathed and watch how the youngest Butler went staright through the corridor where the two men sized two times bigger than her were standing.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
''See you in hell, guys'' Juliet said and knoked the guard number one to the ground by hitting her foot on to his forehead. (A/N: So Charlie's Angels style.) The second man he handeled by slower way. She crush her thumb to his nerve at the base of the neck. Not too hard, she didn't want him to die. He went straight to unconsciousness and fell to the floor beside his pair.  
  
''Code is 1-9-6-1-8-2-0 and you have forty seconds.'' Artemis said in the walkie-talkie, that was swinning in Juliet's belt.  
  
She pressed the code and the doors opened slowly, deadly slowly.  
  
''Excactly what you are doing?'' Asked voice behind Juliet's back.  
  
''What does it look like I'm doing?'' She asked calmly.  
  
''If you just...'' But he didn't manage to finnish his sentence cause Juliet had cleaved to 'intruders' hand and thrown his body over her shoulder and now he was laying on the floor in shock because his tail bone had broken.  
  
''If you just lay down there and let me do my job.''  
  
''Juliet get the CD! You have twenty seconds!''  
  
''I'm going, I'm going.''  
  
The woman stepped in to the vault and there it was, in the middle of the room the silver CD layed on the crystalclear box.  
  
'How Classic' She though and grabbed the whole box leaving the room.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
''53 seconds, good job Juliet.''  
  
''Thanks.'' She said her crystal blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight.  
  
Something in Artemis's stomach twist. Juliet looked so beautiful.  
  
''Arty are you ok?'' She asked looking straight to his eyes. She had notice that Artemis was staring at her.  
  
''What?'' Artemis was able to sober. His consentration was slipping. And that was something that didn't happened every day.  
  
''Nothing.'' Juliet sighed and shaked her head.  
  
''Let's go, Butler will come to the hotel about..'' and looked his Cartier watch which he had recieved from his father on his sixteenth brithday. That was almost three years ago. It looked quarter past eleven P.M.  
  
''Fifteen minutes.''  
  
''Okey.''  
  
''And remember that this thing is going to stay between us. No mention it to Mother, Father or Butler.'' He said swining the CD in front of Juliet's face, careflly not to look in to her eyes, again.  
  
''Okey.'' She repeated feeling like a robot. She wanted to ask him why all this secretiveness but knew more than well that if Artemis said something, he usually meant it.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~* 


	2. The Hotel Room

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl and the other characters on the books 'cause they are Eoin Colfer's property!!! *sighs* But the the other characters are mine, all mine...*evil laugh*  
  
A/N: Sorry that this was taking so long, but I have had lots of homeworks and tests. Hate them, but who doesn't...But here I am back in the business :) I know that this was meant to be an A/J fic but there will be little A/OC too. (You know the famous love triangle.) I changed the summary too because it really sucks. The drama I changed to Action/Adventure 'cause there will be little bit of action in this story =P  
  
Thanks for all the reviewers !!!! You're the best !!!  
  
Lyona of Tartarus: You were the first one who reviewed this, thank you. :) And I try to correct my spelling, but there will be some mistakes though....*sorry*  
  
Freckled-Angel: Thank you !!! I was really conserned about the charachters personality, but I belive what you said and try to keep the same line. Glad you like it! :)  
  
HPgirl2: I'm very flattered, thanks. You were so sweet !!! :P Hope you like the next chappie too :)  
  
Merodi: It's good that somebody gives me flames, but yours weren't even bad :) I don't really mind even if nobody wouldn't read this. I really hate summary's, that's the why it's was so boring, but now it's changed for you. Thanks for the tip!!!!....PEACE =)  
  
Amanda: I totally agree with you, that there isn't enough of A/J fics, most because many people don't like that pairing. That's why I decided to do something about it and write a fic. Here is more, hope you like it :)  
  
ArtemisFowlWorld: Thank you!!! You so rock and your fic's are amazing, especially 'Suprise Attack'. I'm totally obsessed about it :P (Please don't stop writing that!!!) Love ya !!! ^_^  
  
Starless: I totally agree !!! Yes I now that there was a few spelling mistakes, but I asked my friend to correct this chapter, so hopefully it's better. Thanks for you're review, it really suprise me...^_^  
  
CaptainRoseShort: Thanks...Glad you love it...^_^ What are you talking about spelling?? *scratches head* Good for you anyway :) LOL !!!!  
  
Okey now with the story.....  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
The Four Seasons Hotel, London  
  
''Did you get it?'' Thomas asked when Artemis and Juliet arrived to the hotel room.  
  
''Of course we get it.'' Juliet snapped.  
  
''Don't get so tense, baby.'' Thomas answered not caring about Juliet's tone.  
  
''Do NOT call me baby.'' Juliet said angrily and dissapeared to the bedroom.  
  
''Can't you two act like grown-ups? And what are you still doing here? Wasn't the dinner with us enough for you?'' Artemis said icily.  
  
Thomas sighed and turned his gaze to Artemis who was reading The Financial Times.  
  
''You two are just so lovely company that I just couldn't leave. Can I have it?'' But he knew the answer.  
  
''No you can't have it.'' Artemis said sighing and continued. ''I presume that you had something else planned tonight, than entertain us being here, if you catch my drift. Besides my parents and Butler are coming any minute now, so I suggest that you leave before they arrive.  
  
''Actually I still have, so I'll leave, but remember to call to Charlie.''  
  
''I will. And Thomas, say to your father that he should change his security system. Getting in was child's play.'' Artemis said smiling his vampire smile.  
  
Thomas rised and walked to the door. On the door he turned and smiled back to Artemis.  
  
''What wouldn't be for you A. But I will tell him, don't you worry about that.'' And that he stepped out the door before Artemis had time to protest. When Thomas had left Artemis's cell phone started to ringing.  
  
''Artemis Fowl the Second.''  
  
''Darling, is everything okey?'' His mother asked sounding little blurry.  
  
''Yes, why do you ask?''  
  
''Oh, nothing. Are you two still with Thomas and Taryn?''  
  
''No we're not, why?''  
  
''Just asking. Is Juliet with you?'' Angeline answered.  
  
''Of course she is. Is something wrong mother?''  
  
''Of course not Arty, we're coming about an half an hour, is that okey?'' Artemis knew that his mother had something on her mind, but he was going to check out that later. He had more important things in his mind right now.  
  
''Be there as long as you like.'' He answered.  
  
''Okey, just be good.''  
  
Artemis hung up and sighed getting back to his news paper, when Juliet's blonde head peep out on the bedroom's door. ''Did Thomas go?''  
  
''Yes. Did you go hiding from him?'' Artemis asked sounding amused.  
  
Juliet sighed and sat on the sofa next to Artemis. She had changed her clothes on black cat suit to hiphugger jeans and a red t-shirt.  
  
''Was that Butler you were talking to?'' Juliet asked avoiding Artemis's question.  
  
''No, mother. She said that they are coming about half an hour.''  
  
''They seem to enjoy themselves with the Henley's, more than we anyway.'' She said smiling. ''They have been there all day.''  
  
Artemis didn't say anything, he just stared at the newspaper blankly.  
  
''Everything okey? You look stressed.''  
  
''I'm just thinking about mother, she seemed....'' Artemis slowed down.  
  
''She seemed what?'' Juliet sounded worried. ''Tell me.''  
  
''She seemed, I don't know little blurry.''  
  
Juliet started to giggle. Artemis raised his eyebrow and looked hurt.  
  
''Arty darling, maybe Angeline was just little drunk. You know how she loves Gin.''  
  
''Of course I know that she was drunk. I'm not stupid and sure hell I know when a human is drunk.'' Artemis said aggressively.  
  
''I didn't said that you were stupid, did I? You don't have to lose your temper, you know.'' Juliet snapped. Artemis had never acted like this way. Maybe his hormones were just running high.  
  
''Your right, I'm sor...'' But he didn't say the word, he couldn't. They were silent for the two unrelaxed seconds, until Artemis broke the silent. ''I think I´ll go to shower that I can cool myself a little.'' He said folding the newspaper. He arised and navigated to the bathroom.  
  
Juliet just snorted and opened TV. Christina Aguilera's Fighter video appeared to the TV screen and the livingroom filled with music. Juliet just sat on the sofa and her gaze rambled around the room, when she noticed the silver CD laying on the table next to Artemis's laptop. When she heard that Artemis opened the shower she rised on the sofa and walked to the table. Juliet opened the black laptop, and slip the CD in. The computer started to load something.  
  
''I don't think that Arty minds if I look around little.'' Juliet whispered to herself. Of course he minds. She answered inside her head.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
A cliff hanger, I know I hate those too, but it's the only way to keep the readers in excitement :) Just bear with me....See you in the next chapter. Until then you can always wrote me a little review ^_^ 


	3. Shocking News

Disclaimer: The same old story  
  
alex: Thank you :)  
  
Tonduil: Thanks. I agree too.... there isn't enough A/J, which is sad. ^_^  
  
xx Schizoid: Sorry it taked so much time...!!!! *blushes* thanks for your review :P  
  
Vampygeniewitch: OMG, of course I will update this for you :) No it isn't the CD from Mulch... There might be fairies, will see....^_^  
  
Identity99: A/J is just the best....:) Don't worry, something is gonna happen soon or later.... *evil smile*  
  
A/N: I don't know nothing about how tall Artemis or the rest of the gang is. But I have an little belief that Arty were about 5'5 in the EC....  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
The Four Seasons Hotel, London  
  
Juliet started to lose her patience and she was just to about close the laptop, when LOADED blinked on the computer screen. She was just clicking OPEN FILE when she realised that the voice in the shower had stopped. Quickly she closed the computer.  
  
"Find anything intresting?" She heard Artemis's asking.  
  
"I was just trying to, to...'' She turned and saw Artemis standing in front of her practically half naked. He had a towel in his hips and his hair was messy and couple of water drops dripping from his hair on his trained stomach. Artemis had started to do abs when he had turned sixteen.  
  
"Yes?" He asked amused. Juliet was blushing. He totally controlled the whole situation.  
  
''I-I was trying to play the patience." She couldn't take her eyes off and she knowed that she was blushing. "But I couldn't 'cause the pasword." She continued. Artemis looked so... no she couldn't eaven think about it.   
  
"When have you started to play patience?" He asked at the same time as he reached to the laptop and typed something. "Or you can just say what you we're really doing." He said and taked the CD out of the cd-drive.  
  
"I just wanted to know what is going on, that's all." Juliet answered as innocent as possible.  
  
"Well you could just ask me and not try to sneak behind my back." Artemis said and looked kinda sad.  
  
"I'm just worried about what might happend if you get back to your schemes and all that "illegal" stuff. Don't you remeber what happened to Butler, you - we almost lost him." Juliet stopped when she noticed that Artemis was looking awkward.  
  
"I know and I won't make that mistake anymore. I-I was young." Artemis was feeling guilty. Juliet was right, he had almost lost his closest friend he had ever had.  
  
"No I tell you what you we're. You we're greedy son of a bitch, who didn't care anybody else than yourself. I don't really wonder why Holly hit you."  
  
Artemis looked away when Juliet spelled Holly's name. Juliet knew that this was a hard topic for Arty, but she continued. She had to. It was the only way to keep halfnaked Artemis out of her mind.  
  
"It's like this close that I don't hit you at sometimes. You can be total jerk at somepoint." But this time she was smiling. They we're silence in a second or two.  
  
"Do you miss her?" She asked incidentally.   
  
"Who?" Artemis asked, but he knew who Juliet had meant.  
  
"You know who."  
  
Artemis looked at her and was just about to say something when they both heard how the suite's door opened.  
  
"Artemis, Juliet are you here?" It was Butler. When he came to the livingroom he saw something really weird. Artemis was standing there wearing only a towel and Juliet seemed little red-faced. Not that he hadn't seen Artemis before like this, but Juliet hadn't, at least he didn't know. A little smile almost came to his lips.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked curious, keeping his face straight.  
  
"Nothing, I was just trying to play patience and when I realised that I needed an password, and Arty was just helping me out." Juliet hurried to answer before Artemis had time to eaven blink his eyes.  
  
"And I was just in the shower." Artemis continued. "I'll go put my clothes on."  
  
"I think it's a good idea. Artemis your parents want's that you go visit their room, when your ready:" Butler answered feeling that he didn't eaven want to hear the real story.   
  
Artemis nodded and dissapeared to the bedroom, leaving Butler siblings to livingroom.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Angeline's and Artemis Sr.'s room  
  
Artemis was standing in front of his parents room and was listening their conversation through the door.  
  
"I think they would made a good couple." He heard his mother saying to his father.  
  
"Angeline don't start to plan a lovelife to him, he's got plenty of time to have a wife." Artemis Sr. put back.  
  
"I don't know have you noticed, but he and Juliet have been spending quite a lot time together, especially when Butler has been with us." Angeline sighed inside the room.   
  
"I don't have anything against her, she's like our daughter but...." Artemis Sr. sat next to Angeline and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.   
  
"I think she's good influence to Arty." He said interrupting her.  
  
"But he needs a proper wife and he's not getting it just by rolling his thumbs."  
  
"And you are going to arrange him a one?" Artemis Sr. asked mocking. "Look." He sighed. "He's just nineteen, he's old enough to make his own decisions."  
  
"Did we have decision at any kind? No, our parents had decided that you married me and everybody would be happy:" Angeline protested.  
  
"Yes, but this is 21th century and things have changed."   
  
Outside Artemis was listening. Was his crush on Juliet so obvious? He should do something about it and fast. His mother had talked about he making a good pair with someone, but who? It couldn't be Juliet, but who else. Artemis's female friends we're calculated by one hand fingers. Then it came to him - Taryn Henley. It just had to be her that his mother had talked about. He didn't eaven want to think about it.  
  
Artemis knocked softly on the door. "It's me." He said and heard how somebody walked on the door.  
  
"Arty, darling come in." Angeline said cheerfully as always.  
  
"Good to see you son." Artemis Sr. greeted and got up from the sofa.  
  
"You too." He said and nodded. "You had something to talk about?"  
  
"Yes, we have." Angeline said and continued. "We're having a party when we return to Ireland. There is coming some of our old friends including the Henley's."  
  
Artemis felt something very strange in his stomach, and that wasn't butterflys.  
  
"So tomorrow Henley's are coming with us and are staying in the Manor for a weekend." His father continued.  
  
Artemis swore that his heart stopped. He didn't have anything against Patrick or Helen and of course Thomas, but Taryn was a different story.  
  
"Darling?" Angeline asked and tried Artemis's forehead. "Are you sick? You look pale."  
  
Artemis chased away her mothers hand and moved back. "I'm always pale."  
  
"So what do you think, son?" Older Artemis asked and tapped him to the shoulder changing the subject.  
  
"I think it's wonderful." He said as joyful as he can.   
  
"That's my Arty, your father here didn't believe me when I said that you would like it." Angeline smiled and was happy that she had win. At least she think she had.  
  
"Can I go now, I'm rather tired." Artemis said.  
  
"Of course, good night Arty." His father said.  
  
"Good night father, mother" He kissed his mother on the cheek and then he left the room.  
  
*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*  
  
Sorry it was short, but I couldn't write anymore, the inspiration faded away. :) Just push the button below ;) See ya !!!! 


	4. Keep your friends close and your enemies...

**Disclaimer:** Look at the first chapter.  
  
Identity99: I'm so so so so so SORRY for the mistakes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can you forgive me?? goes on her knees I'm begging you.... Yes I did know about the we're and were but sometimes I just mix them, don't know why though...And I'm REALLY trying to fix the mistakes. Glad you still read this   
  
stuckonnaddaaaa: I don't mind....:) Thank you!!   
  
weaselgurl27: Thanks, I love those two too keep reading...  
  
Sunset2: Thank you so much.... I agree with you...Holly is ok but not with Arty. =) More coming now this was what you wanted, right??  
  
greenapple128: Sorry that this taked so long... but thank you for the compliment   
  
Erin Shum: Thousand times thank you :) I'm sorry for the grammas and spelling things, I try my best to make them right  
  
icemint: It took some to get the inspiration back, but here it is....Don't know what more to say than thank you :D  
  
Angel of Harusame: Thank you :)   
  
Avalon-Dema: Thank you (a little late but I hope you don't mind)   
  
M0rbidity: I'm sorry, I'm sorry.....I really am (this comes too a little late, but hope you don't mind either) :D  
  
Thank you all of the reviewers, you are Gold :) and Gold is Power evil laugh now the story....

**The Henley Residence, London  
**  
"So?" Taryn Henley asked from her brother when he appeared into the livingroom where she was sitting on an armchair.  
  
"So what?" Thomas answered dryily.  
  
"I hate when you do that. Besides I already know." She said smiling her little victory smile.  
  
"You do? About what?" Thomas said and sat down.  
  
"Don't act like an idiot, though you are one."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Now as I was saying I already know that daddy is going to hire Artemis." She smiled like she had won in a Miss Universum competition.  
  
"What's with the smile?"  
  
"What? Can't I be happy?"  
  
"Why would you....Oh it's A isn't it?" Thomas asked and sighed.  
  
"Yup." Taryn answered innocently cheking her manicured nails.  
  
"I got two words for you."  
  
"And they are?" Se didn't rise her glance.  
  
"Juliet Butler."  
  
Taryn looked straight to her brothers green eyes that matched to her own ones. "What about her."  
  
"I didn't assume that you would notice it." He sighed and rised  
  
"Noticed what?" Now she was starting to get angry. Taryn was usually the one who was always and I mean always one step ahead, expecially when there were men in the picture. But there were two humans whom this manipulation didn't work. Her brother and Artemis Fowl the Second.  
  
"That our little genious has a crush on her."  
  
Taryn laughed and rised from the armchair. "You must be joking. If you think that some Juliet Butler could come between me and Arty, you're wrong." She pronounced Juliet's name as if like it was a fatal disease. "And besides I thought that you had a thing for her."  
  
"So what if I have?"  
  
Taryn walked to her brother and whispered to his ear. "I don't know about you, but I'm used to get what I want. And Artemis Fowl the Second is what I want." She moved back sneering.   
  
"Isn't Juliet your friend?" Thomas asked grining.  
  
"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Good night brother dear." Taryn turned and lefted.

**The Next Day - The Four Season's Hotel, London**   
  
Juliet opened her eyes and closed them instantly, because the sun shined straight to her face. She sighed, sat up and put her hair to a messy chignon.   
  
"Damn you Dom." She sweared to herself and got up. She walked to the suit's lounge where Artemis and Butler sat by the table eating breakfast and speaking in a low voice.  
  
"Morning Juliet." Butler said when he noticed her. "Slept well?"  
  
"Morning gent's." Juliet said yawning and continued with a sneer smile on her face.   
  
"I would have, if somebody wouldn't have opened my curtains and try to blind me with a sunshine." She looked Butler with dreadful expression on her face.  
  
"It was my idea." Artemis cut in. "We couldn't dare to woke you up therefore I thought that if we just open the curtains you would wake up yourself."  
  
"Oh." Juliet said and sat next to Artemis. "How long have you two been awake?" She continued after she had poured some tea to herself.  
  
"About an hour." Butler answered. "Eat fast we're leaving before eleven."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we have a party to arrange." Juliet's jaw opened.  
  
"What?" Butler asked.  
  
"When, where and why the party is?" Juliet asked curious.  
  
"Tonight, in Fowl Manor and I don't know why." Artemis said.   
  
Juliet turned her gaze to Artemis. "You must be kidding. Do you honestly think that I'm gonna arrange a party in an a what four or five hours. It just don't happen. And please for God sake, say that Henley's aren't coming?"   
  
"It's not important who's coming but it's important that we don't miss the flight. And it was Mrs. Fowl's idea." Butler said patiently.   
  
"No shit Sherlock, eaven I'm not that stupid to think that Arty here would want to arrange party."  
  
Butler sighed and continued. "We are going to fly to Ireland with a public aeroplain so we get there in time to arrange the party before the guests are arriving. And we are going to use catering service so we don't have to do nothing else than keep guard over the guests. And would you please change your tone."  
  
"Okey."  
  
"Good, now eat and then go packing."  
  
"By the way are we leaving Arty and Mr. and Mrs. Fowl here without any protection?" Juliet asked her mouth full of croissant.  
  
"No. I'm coming along and my parents are coming with the Henley's and they have a bodyguard who protects them." Artemis spoke over his newspaper.  
  
"Sorry that I asked." Juliet said sarcasticly.  
  
"Apology rejected."  
  
"Now, now children please do not fight." Butler said and if looks could kill, he would have been dead.  
  
"Yes mother." Juliet said and grinned to Artemis. He just sighed and returned to his newspaper.  
  
"Oh I forgot, great Artemis Fowl the Second don't tell jokes. I wonder does he have any sense of humor."  
  
"What does my sense of humor got to do with this? And may I ask haven't you heard about good manners?"  
  
Juliet just stared at him with her face looking like a question mark.  
  
"Eating while speaking isn't really a ladylike manner." But this time he was smiling his little vampire smile.  
  
Juliet bumped Artemis slightly at the arm. "jerk."


End file.
